


He Said He Was Fine

by kurlinsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Major Character Death in later chapters, Multi, Seizures, Smut, and then he dies, cute fluffy sex, side pairings, teen and up rating because the sex is really vauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurlinsprite/pseuds/kurlinsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said he was fine. Told me over and over he didn't need the meds, just me. He fucking told me, it'd all be okay, so long as I stayed with him." You explain, fighting back tears. Kankri puts a hand on your shoulder, which you shake off. </p><p>"And now, he's dead!" You pause, gathering yourself. "He's dead because I believed he was telling the truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said He Was Fine

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some sadstuck. it'll get both worse and better from here on out.

Your name is Latula Pyrope, and everything was happening to fast for you to comprehend.

You had been in the cafeteria, sitting at a small, more private table towards the corner of the large open space. You’d gotten there first, since your third period class was just down the hall from the big aluminium doors that lead into the lunch room. Having packed your lunch, you sat down at your usual table, crossing your knees and opening your red lunch sack to pull out a can of soda and a few energy bars. You cracked open the can, leaning back in your chair as you surveyed the crowd of kids filtering into the room. The cheerleaders, the nerds, the jocks, the punk rockers, all milling around and talking. Now, when a bright yellow t-shirt caught your eye through the mass of teens, your expression lit up and you craned her neck to see if the glance of sunny fabric belonged to your zany, but sweet, boyfriend. It was indeed him, Mituna Captor, who was walking towards your seat, tray full of french fries and mac and cheese in hand. Your smile stretches from ear to ear as he sets his tray down the table before giving you a little peck on the forehead. He sat down across from you, swinging his legs underneath the table. You’d talked with him about class that day, and he’d told you about the stupid jock’s attempts to bully him once more, and of course, you promised to kick that Ampora kid’s ass one day. He was eating his lunch happily, watching you with that cute, dopey smile of his. Mituna really was the definition of adorable to you, as well as every single thing you’d ever wanted, so you decided to lightly brush the rounded toe of one of the red pumps adorning your feet against his calf below the table. He’d giggled sweetly, blush just barely tinting his cheeks. That was his usual reaction whenever you teased him like that, all laughter and embarrassed smiles. It was all in contrast, however, to when you were alone with him. Then, you’d be the one blushing at his catcalls and complements on your supposedly, ‘grade A booty’. Now, you’d propped your elbows on the table, leaning towards him as you fixed him with a taunting grin. He’d cautiously pressed his lips to yours, and you’d let your eyes fall shut, not really caring who could see the two of you.

It was sudden, that the pleasant warmth against your lips was gone, the fuzziness in your head from the sweetness of his lips was replaced with the acidic ringing of his screaming. Your eyes snapped open, to find your boyfriend clutching his head in agony and hanging halfway off his chair. You sprang into action, almost knocking over your chair as you darted around the table, hands cupping his cheeks.

"Mituna! Mituna, look at me!"

All you got in response was another shrill wail before he turned into a mess up convulsions. It didn’t take long for other students to notice, and you were sure the pretty deaf girl from your art class had ran off to find help. You’d done some research back when you and Mituna first hooked up, after he’d told you about his epilepsy, and you knew exactly what to do. Daringly, you pried open his jaws, grabbing one of your energy bars and jammed it horizontally between his teeth, so he wouldn’t bite off his tongue and choke on it. You fought back the tears threatening to spill down your face, pressing two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. It was that moment when a lady dressed blue scrubs shoved you out of the way. The medical team had arrived, you realized, as you stood up. They all passed by you, enclosing Mituna in a tight circle it was impossible for you to permeate.

"Mituna!" You yelled, hoping he could still hear you. “Mituna, I’m here, you’re gonna be alright!"

A large man in scrubs told you to be quiet, and asked you to leave the cafeteria.

"That’s my boyfriend!" You yelled out in fury, but he kept up protesting. Soon, Rufioh, a big strong punk rocker you’d known since kindergarten, as well as Meulin, the deaf girl you’d seen run for help, came to escort you away while they loaded the love of your life onto a stretcher. You didn’t exactly comply, and Rufioh had to half-carry, half-drag you out towards the front steps. Defeated from anguish and exertion, you sat down in the warm sun and let Rufioh wrap an arm around you.

This brought you up to the current point in time. You didn’t know what was going on, but the front doors banged open and they were lifting him down the stairs and towards an awaiting ambulance. You saw Mituna’s best friend, Kurloz, trailing the group of emergency doctors down the steps. Meulin, his girlfriend, shot up immediately, bolting toward’s Kurloz’s side.

You gave Rufioh an appreciative squeeze before standing, walking down the steps and towards the ambulance. By the time she got there, he was already loaded up onto the rolling stretcher. He had stopped convulsing, lying still now, with his eyes open. He looked panicked. The same large man from before tried to stop you from coming closer, but an older woman who was hooking Mituna up to a vitals monitor gave you the go ahead. So, taking a deep breath, you stepped up towards the stretcher. Noticing you immediately, he smiled a little, shakily moving his hand towards yours. You grasped his hand comfortingly, running your other hand over his forehead, pushing back his bangs, still damp from perspiration. You could tell he was trying his hardest to smile up at you, and you relieved him that stress by kissing him gently. 

 

Once he was loaded up into the ambulance, the head nurse told you and a few other students there was room for three to ride to the hospital with him. of course, you were the first to step up into the ambulance, Kurloz right behind you Meulin there for emotional support. She was a pretty good friend to you and Mituna, you remembered. The ride there passed in a blur, you stood up, holding onto Mituna’s hand the whole ride while Kurloz did the same to Meulin. 

 

Your name is Latula Pyrope, and you were glad that your boyfriend was alright.


End file.
